


Just a friendly exchange

by Demoneye



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Humor, M/M, Silverfisting, Smut, Tyelpe please dont sleep at the forge, handjob, massage between friends, porn with plot lol, smut is late at the end, totally innocent bathing with bros, tyelpe beein a stupid cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoneye/pseuds/Demoneye
Summary: Tyelpe beein quite the most denial person on earth, because why would Annatar even want to fuck him.
Just some daily happenings and a handjob.





	

 

Celebrimbor woke as he felt a painful sting across his forearm, cursing he yanked his arm away from the hot iron and felt with the other hand after the wet towel he kept for cleaning at his workplace.

Carefully he applied it onto his burn and started to hiss in pain as he kept cleaning and cooling down the wound.

 

_By morgoth´s balls_ he cursed as he removed the towel and took a closer look on the wound.

_This is going to slow down my work by days if not weeks,_ he sighed in defeat and wringed the towel out in the water bowl he kept to cool smaller works, or just clean his hands with.

 

While he still glared at the injury as if it personally had made the decision to appear instead of it being his own fault, he could hear a small chuckle.

Turning around with a bitter expression he growled “This is not funny, Annatar”.

 

Annatar simply ignored that as he moved with light steps towards the injured elf.

“Would you let me see it?” he asked in a bittersweet tone, and Celebrimbor nodded, knowing that even if he would politely decline the maia would look at it anyway.

No matter if he liked it or not.

 

Fair fingers ghosted over Celebrimbor´s skin, making the elf flinch slightly away at the pain but remaining otherwise still.

The blond haired maia was inspecting the wound with a small smirk on his face, annoying Celebrimbor to no ends “Stop smirking like that, someone could believe you enjoy the pain of others...”

 

At this statement Annatar let out a light laugh but didn´t say anything to it.

“Well” he states “this is what happens if you overwork yourself, my dear Tyelpe.”

A faint warm yellow light suddenly radiated from the maia´s fingers, and over the wound.

Celebrimbor felt his skin warm up in a rather nice and calm feeling, like hot milk with honey.

 

Surprised he gasped at the sight of his own skin mending itself at lights speed.

As Annatar finished he slowly moved the arm away from his hands and touched the skin himself _Just as new.._ he thought.

A smile spread on his face and he turned back to Annatar “Thank you so much, my friend!”

He squeezed the maia´s shoulder in a thankful gesture, not noticing how he stiffed a bit under the touch.

 

“Still” he said as he slightly backed up towards the exit “You should take a break from working a few days, it may look healed but the body took the same energy as if it was healed naturally” with those words he bowed slightly and turned away to leave the workplace.

 

As soon Annatar was gone Celebrimbor released a breath he didn´t even notice he was holding in.

Even if he acted more than friendly to this servant of Aule, inside Celebrimbor felt more than just respect for him, but he wasn´t in the place to act on that.

What would a godlike creature want from a mere elfen.

He needed to even say sometimes he was scared of the powers Annatar held.

 

 

Everyone was able to feel the Aura of pure power radiating from him, and not less of Celebrimbor´s own followers came to him with the same questions.

Can we trust him? Is he really one of Aule´s? Doesn´t he act weird sometimes?

But he just winked them away, he did and would not believe that Annatar´s actions where any other but pure and light.

 

After all the maia only did good things since he arrived, he helped everyone to acquire a higher and saver lifestyle with the techniques he shared.

And Celebrimbor himself was very honored that a servant of Aule had chosen him personally to teach and work on projects together.

 

And he didn´t just fancy the work of the maia, he also loved to learn all the knowledge he didn´t know before or didn´t even thought of.

It wasn´t unusual for him to stay up until late in the night or even the early morning to listen to the many tales Annatar had to offer.

In those times he felt like a small elfling again, listening to his father´s stories.

Well compared to the maia, he guessed, he was like a child.

 

And maybe he also acted a bit like that, because he was stubborn and just because Annatar was older than him it didn´t mean he must listen to him.

But he needed to admit in situations like this, maybe the maia was right.

He badly needed to rest, he just got so absorbed in his lastest Project that he have completely forgotten anything around him.

Probably a family trait, as many said.

 

With a last glance over his unfinished work Celebrimbor got up and left.

If he passed out while actively working he really should take a break.

At least he wouldn´t need to spend as much time as thought on healing now,

but Annatar was right, the healed skin still felt sore and would need some time to refresh.

Also he felt very much exhausted, another side effect of speeding up the healing and maybe even because he skipped a meal.

Or rather the last five.

 

_A bath would be a very fine thing now indeed,_ he thought as he made his way to the bathing chambers. But of course not before stopping by the kitchens and taking a bottle of wine and some snacks.

He entered to an already prepared bathtub steaming with hot water, smiling he set down the food and wine next to it and started to undress himself.

 

He made a mental note to thank Annatar for telling the servants for preparing this bath, because who else could have known that he was finishing up his work.

And the blonde always had this strange kind of sense what Celebrimbor was up to.

 

Slowly he lowered himself into the water, it was great.

He could feel his whole body starting to relax even melt under the warmth of the water.

Letting out a long sigh he closed his eyes and slid a bit further down.

 

Not long after that he could hear soft footsteps echoing through the room and coming closer towards him.

His eyes fluttered open at this intruder of his peace and he sat back up straight,

“Who is---” his words broke as he saw who entered.

 

It was Annatar, bare only with a small towel wrapped around his hips.

Ah never mind the towel, that was just laid down onto a nearby chair.

Celebrimbor swallowed and started to develop a slight blush as the fair maia joined him in the bathtub, sitting down across of him.

 

He tried his best not to let his eyes rake over the body of the godly body presented in front of him. He ever thought the maia as overly beautiful and fair, and now he was there, right before him. Naked.

He felt his heartbeat flutter at that thought, and took a sip of his wine to distract himself.

 

Annatar just smiled innocently and asked “Is something wrong, my dear Tyelpe?”.

Usually Celebrimbor paid the last words no mind, but in this setting it sends shivers over his body.

“You seem to be a bit flushed” Annatar reached out his hand to feel his forehead and moved forward while doing so “Is everything alright? You didn´t catch a fever from the wound and your exhaustion didn´t you?”.

 

Almost violently Celebrimbor shook his head and uttered a small no, while setting the wine back down.

Tilting his head the maia pressed on “But you seem so, stressed? You overworked yourself and badly need to relax, my dear”.

_Well I was until you came in..._ “ah.. uhm, why are you here anyway, Anntar” he answered back ignoring the previous questions.

 

“Ah!” Annatar clapped in his hands and began to smile “Im here to help you relax of course! I can´t let you work yourself to death can´t I?” he laughed “Now, turn around and place yourself between my legs, I´m going to make you feel good!” he almost purred at the last words.

 

Celebrimbor´s face almost reached the color of a tomato now, place himself between his legs?! Ah, but he couldn´t mean it that way right? It was only a massage between friends.

Nothing more, yes yes. He kept reassuring this in his mind as he placed himself a bit awkwardly at the place he should.

“Now, now.” Annatar said as he started to put pressure with his thumbs onto the elf´s back, gently but sturdy circling them “just relax, there is no matter to be so tense, my dear”.

He worked over Celebrimbor´s shoulders and started to go down his back as far he could reach.

 

And it worked, soon Celebrimbor was starting to relax again, almost melting beneath the gentle but strong touches. He felt as if heat was radiating from the maia´s hands, making his tensions come undone, but he surely was only imagining that, since the bath was very hot itself.

He leaned back against Annatar and closed his eyes, yes this was truly feeling very good.

 

Now the hands were moving on his chest, his arms, his lower stomach.

His head that had started to fall back onto Annatar´s shoulders, slightly flinched upwards at that gesture but the maia only encircled his chest with one hand and whispered into his ear to calm and relax.

 

Meanwhile the other hand had travelled even lower, massaging his upper tight, and slightly moving inwards.

 

Celebrimbor inhaled his breath sharply at that, he could feel the warmth of his cheeks rush downwards, gods he could feel his cock twitch as Annatar reached a certain sensible spot of skin with his nails.

 

“Shhhhh, my dear Tyelpe” he says, his breath sending shivers down Celebrimbor´s body

“just relax, and let me handle you~” and he slowly licks the side of his elven ear and bites down gently at the tip, making Celebrimbor moan out loud.

 

Every thought Celebrimbor had before, at this being an innocent massage between friends flew quickly out of the window, or rather any rational thought he had.

Night after night he dreamed of something like this, touched himself at the thought of the golden maia.

 

And now, he lay here, pressed against him, his hands all over his body.

_This must be a dream._

But as soon as a warm hand gently started to stroke him into full erection and he felt the touch of a tongue on his skin, the tender bite of teeth.

He knew it wasn´t.

 

Almost helplessly he laid there, his hips bucking up against this wonderful pressure,

pre cum already leaking his member.

He hissed and moaned as Annatar used his other hand to massage his balls as he stroked him in a steady pace.

He was so close, and the maia knew that.

Purposely drawing it out, making Celebrimbor suffer in his own pleasure.

 

Even if Celebrimbor wanted he wouldn´t be able to do anything against it,

he was fully and completely lost.

His cries echoing through the bathing chamber, “P-Plea-- ahhnn... p-pleasee..” he begged.

Annatar had quickened the pace of his hand now, the other slowly fingering Celebrimbor.

“Yes, my dear?” he asked totally innocent, as if he wasn´t just giving the elven lord the handjob of his life.

 

“P-Please” Celebrimbor choked out “P-Please, nhgn, Im so c-close, please, A-ahhnn..Annatar”, he ended the sentence with a slight cry as the maia played with the tip of his cock.

 

If he had been able to see the face of the maia, he probably wouldn´t have begged anymore and would have shoved him away. Because the maia´s face had turned to the complete opposite of his friendly and good facade. Annatar´s eyes were glistering golden and his smile a grotesque and cruel copy of his normal.

As if he enjoyed to torture Celebrimbor, even if it was only in lust and sex.

His voice though, was the same silken and sweet as usual “But of course, my beloved Tyelpe.” he gave him a last strong stroke and tapped his sweet spot the same time

“Just as you wish.”

 

And Celebrimbor came, with a shout.

Releasing his cum all over his body, he was breathing heavily as Annatar removed his hands of his lower parts.

His eyes were still closed as he turned slightly around and hugged the maia.

That was probably for the better, because like that he wasn´t able to see the utter look of disgust on Annatar´s face.

He snuggled tightly against him, almost falling asleep.

But under his breath he uttered some words that made Annatar almost recoil and leave him right here and now.

“I love you.”

 

And that was true, Celebrimbor loved him, with all his heart.

_This must be how Thingol had felt as he came together with Melian._

He sighted dreamily, his whole body tingering with the after effects.

 

Oh sweet Celebrimbor, he was so lucky he had decided to rest instead of looking up.

Because only like this he wasn´t able to see the grimace Annatar made as he softly responded with a “I love you too, my dearest Tyelpe”.

 

While Annatar didn´t hate him, he also didn´t love him.

But that was something Celebrimbor never needed to know.

As long he acted after the plans of the golden maia.

 

He placed a soft kiss upon Celebrimbor´s head, and repeated.

 

“ _I love you so much my dear.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Eva, so much for Beta reading and correcting small mistakes <3
> 
> (You can find her here as not_all_who_wander_are_ohwaitshit )


End file.
